Zjednoczone miauuuuu :3
Zielony – michsar Czerwony – Sir Polskacafe Jasny Niebieski – Mr obornik Ciemny Niebieski - Sir Hrodebert PROLOG Kathe jest zwykłą dziewczyną, lubi od czasu do czasu się zabawić. Jej życie zmienia się gdy na imprezie poznaje przystojnego chłopaka Justina Biebera, ( ) który okazuje się również jej nowym sąsiadem i gangsterem który ratuje jej życie. Spędza z nim coraz więcej czasu... Czy ta nieprzewidziana znajomość zmieni się w coś więcej? ( ) ( ) Jak bardzo zmieni się żyje Kathy ? Let's see :) ( ) Rozdział I Kathe Pov' To jeden z tych wieczorów których nienawidzę. Jest Sobota a ja zamiast bawić się na jakieś imprezie siedzę sama w domu. Z domu na przeciwka słychać ciągle jakieś hałasy ( ), bo jak zdążyła poinformować mnie mama będziemy mieli nowych sąsiadów. Nie ukrywam jestem ciekawa kto się tam wprowadza. Wzięłam swój szkicownik ze szafki nocnej i zaczęłam coś bazgrać bez sensu, ( ) nagle w moim pokoju rozbrzmiał dźwięk melodii z mojego telefonu, na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie mojej przyjaciółki Nicole, przeciągnęłam palcem po ekranie i przyłożyłam telefon do ucha. -Coś się stało Nicole?- zapytałam - Kathe, Matt urządza dzisiaj imprezę idziesz ze mną, prawda?- zapytała. Czy Ona czyta mi w myślach? Mam dzisiaj ogromną ochotę się zabawić ( ) więc nawet nie muszę się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. Matt jest chłopakiem Nicole więc nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby jego dziewczyna zabrała na imprezę swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, prawda? A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. -Wiesz co nie wiem... Nie mam zbyt wielkiej ochoty na zabawę.- powiedziałam. Ale oczywiście wcale tak nie jest ja po prostu uwielbiam robić jej na złość, a poza tym i tak wiedziałam że ona tak łatwo nie odpuści. -Kathe proszę, nie rób mi tego, jest sobota zabawmy się, z tego co mi mówiłaś twoich rodziców nie ma w domu ( ) więc nawet nie musisz pytać o pozwolenie, proszę Kathe zrób to dla mnie ! - prosiła -Nicol jasne że idę ja po prostu... -Tak wiem chciałaś mnie trochę pozłościć- przerwała mi. -Coś za często to robisz skarbie. -Oj przepraszam Nicol, powiedz mi po prostu o której jest impreza.-powiedziałam - O 21 widzimy się u Matta, a i jeszcze jedno nie wiesz kto wprowadził się do domu na przeciwko ciebie? ( ) Mattie powiedział że spotkał w sklepie twojego nowego sąsiada gdy robił zakupy na imprezę, stwierdził że jest całkiem spoko ( ) więc zaprosił go na dzisiejszą imprezę. A wiesz jaki jest Matt gdyby mógł zaprosił by całą Kanadę ( ), ważne żeby o jego imprezę było naprawdę głośno. ( ) Więc wiesz coś o tym nowym sąsiedzie? - zapytała -Wiesz szczerze mówiąc ja nawet nie wiem kto tam się wprowadza, mama mi tylko powiedziała że będziemy mieli nowych sąsiadów, i tyle.-odpowiedziałam -Yhymm... No dobra, w takim razie skarbie masz 1,5 godziny do imprezy. Z pewnością będziesz wyglądać tak kurewsko seksownie ( ) że znowu faceci będą się ślinić na twój widok. Nie przeszkadzam ci już Kathe, szykuj się, do zobaczenia. - Tak jasne... Cześć Nicole.-powiedziałam i zakończyłam rozmowę. Spojrzałam na zegarek była 19:30. O Cholera naprawdę mam 1,5 godziny |align=center|Width=300}}) na łóżko, wzięłam z komody świeżą bieliznę ( ) i pobiegłam do łazienki. Zdjęłam z siebie wszystkie tkaniny, ( ) odkręciłam prysznic, sprawdzając przy tym ręką kiedy woda będzie odpowiednia. Weszłam pod prysznic i pozwoliłam ciepłemu strumieniu odprężyć moje ciało, ( ) umyłam ciało brzoskwiniowym żelem pod prysznic ( ), a głowę w truskawkowym szamponie. Zakręciłam wodę, wyszłam z kabiny i zaczęłam wycierać każdą część ciała ręcznikiem ( ), potem założyłam bieliznę, rozczesałam i wysuszyłam włosy. Wyszłam z łazienki i podbiegłam do szafy otworzyłam ją, spojrzałam jeszcze na zegarek była 20:10. Kurwa ! Wyciągam z Szafy ( ) czarne szorty i krótki top przed pępek. Założyłam je na siebie i pobiegłam do łazienki aby zrobić makijaż i włosy. Na twarz nałożyłam cienką warstwę podkładu, pomalowałam rzęsy tuszem, powieki czarnym eyelinerem a usta bezbarwnym błyszczykiem. Włosy wyprostowałam i zostawiłam je rozpuszczone. Spojrzałam w lustro już ostatni raz i stwierdziłam że jestem już gotowa. Wyszłam z łazienki i szłam w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, wzięłam swojego iPhona ( ) z łóżka, włożyłam go do kieszeni sprawdzając przy tym która godzina. Na wyświetlaczu ukazała się 20:35. Zbiegłam na dół, założyłam swoje czarne Vansy ( ) , chwyciłam klucze od drzwi i skórzaną kurtkę ( ) . Otworzyłam drzwi zamykając je za sobą na klucz ( ). Zatrzymałam się jeszcze aby spojrzeć na dom moich nowych sąsiadów, światła w całym domu były zapalone, a co jakiś czas było widać cień przechodzącej przez pokój. Ruszyłam w kierunku domu Matta. Mieszkał on 3 może i 4 ulice dalej, więc założyłam że powinnam dotrzeć tam na czas. Gdy byłam w połowie drogi mój telefon zaczął dzwonić, wyjęłam go a na wyświetlaczu znowu pojawiła się twarz Nicole. Przesunęłam palcem po ekranie i przyłożyłam telefon do ucha. -Kathy gdzie ty jesteś?-zapytała -W połowie drogi, a nawet i bliżej, bo słyszę już muzykę, która jak sądzę wydobywa się z domu Matta.-powiedziałam . -Okay, w takim razie pośpiesz się Kathy, będę czekać na ciebie przed domem Matta. - powiedziała po czym zakończyła rozmowę. |align=center|width=300}}}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jakieś 10 może mniej minut później byłam na miejscu przed domem czekała na mnie Nicole. -Ooooo! Na reszcie ( ) jesteś !- powiedziała, po czym chwyciła mnie za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć mnie w kierunku drzwi domu. Dom był cały oświetlony a wokół niego było pełno ludzi, to już się boję pomyśleć ile osób bawi się w domu ( ). Na prawdę powiedziałabym że Matt zaprosił prawie pół Kanady. ( ) Weszliśmy do środka, wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć na mnie i Nicol, jak byśmy jakoś odstawały ( ) ! Chyba wyglądam odpowiednio na taką imprezę, więc nie rozumiem dlaczego wszyscy się patrzą. Nie ma we mnie nic ciekawego, więc NIECH ONI KURWA PRZESTANĄ SIĘ PATRZEĆ! ( ) Nicol również wygląda normalnie, więc nie wiem w czym mają problem. -Coś jest nie tak ze mną ( ) lub moim strojem?- zapytałam Nicole Zatrzymała się i odwróciła w moją stronę. -Nie skąd ! Wyglądasz świetnie. Już ci mówiłam że faceci będą pożerać cię wzrokiem, ( ) więc właśnie to robią. Mam tak seksowną przyjaciółkę że nawet worek na ziemniaki wyglądał by na niej dobrze. -powiedziała i zaśmiała się. -Och naprawdę? Więc musisz mi ją szybko przedstawić.-powiedziałam po czym oby dwie szybko się zaśmiałyśmy -Ty jesteś tą seksowną przyjaciółką idiotko.-powiedziała -Nicol przestań, bo się zarumienię.-powiedziałam na co ona znowu wybuchła śmiechem ( ) Mój wzrok padł na grupkę chłopaków, że tak powiem tutejszych gangsterów ( ). Matt chłopak Nicol również tam stał, bo jak wiem on również należy do tego gangu ( ). Zauważyłam chłopaka którego jeszcze nigdy tu nie widziałam miał ciemne blond włosy i grzywkę postawioną na żel, białą luźną koszulkę, czarne spodnie, które zwisały mu luźno z tyłka ( )oraz białe Vansy ( ) Wszystkich stamtąd znałam ale jego naprawdę widzę pierwszy raz i muszę powiedzieć że jest seksowny. Seksowny? No dobra może trochę Trochę? Dobra dziewczyno jakie trochę to pierdolony bóg seksu. ( ) Nagle Nicol zaczęła ciągnąć ( ) mnie w kierunku chłopaków ( ). -Nicol gdzie idziemy?-zapytałam. -Chce przywitać się z moim chłopakiem to chyba oczywiste, prawda? |align=center|width=300}} -Ohhh... Tak, jasne. -powiedziałam. (...) Nicol podeszła do Mattiego i mocno go przytuliła, na co on się odwrócił i złożył mały pocałunek na jej ustach. Muszę powiedzieć że to było naprawdę słodkie. -I jest też seksowna przyjaciółka Nicole.-powiedział jeden z chłopaków i jak zdążyłam zauważyć był to Ryan. A moje policzki szybko oblały się rumieńcem . -Ktoś tu się rumieni, ale kochanie nie chowaj tych rumieńców bo z nimi wyglądasz jeszcze bardziej seksssyyyyy. - powiedział chłopak, którego imienia jeszcze JESZCZE nie znałam, ale przeciągnął tak to „seksy” że wszyscy którzy to słyszeli wybuchli śmichem , a ja zalałam się większym rumieńcem. Matt odkleił się od Nicol i oznajmił (Przecież to niebezpieczne! Mogli się nawzajem oskórować w ten sposób! Może są gangiem handlarzy ludzkich skór?) -Dziewczyny przedstawiam wam Justina, wprowadził się tu niedawno a ty Kathy powinnaś coś o tym wiedzieć. .-powiedział Mogłam sobie wyobrazić jaką mam teraz minę, bo naprawdę nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Wiem chociaż że chłopak ma na imię Justin, to już coś. Ale zaraz, zaraz... -Bieber przedstawiam ci twoją sąsiadkę Kathy i moją dziewczynę Nicole- dokończył Matt ( ) To on jest tym chłopakiem o którym mówiła mi Nicol? I to on jest moim sąsiadem? Ale szczerze mówiąc nie narzekam. -Bieber będziesz miał niezłe widoki z okna .-powiedział Ryan na co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, a ja rzuciłam w niego gniewnym spojrzeniem. ( ) Że wszyscy się ich boją, to nie oznacza że ja też muszę, może dlatego że ich znam |align=center|width=300}}. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Matt tańczył |align=center|width=300}} z Nicole a ja stałam i śmiałam się z chłopakami ( ). Mogę śmiało powiedzieć że Justin jest do nich bardzo podobny ( ), więc z pewnością znajdzie się w ich gang u ( ) Przez to że z Nicol ich znaliśmy nikt prawie w szkole z nami nie gadał ,bo wszyscy się bali, trochę to denerwujące, bo przecież nikogo nie pogryziemy, no ale cóż ludzie są i będą dziwni. ( ). Przez całą tą rozmowę z chłopakami widziałam jak nie jaki ( ) pan Bieber ciągle na mnie zerka ( ) Czułam się trochę dziwnie no ale cholera, która dziewczyna by nie chciała aby taki przystojniak się na nią patrzył( ), no chyba wszystkie, nie licząc tych dziwnych dziewczyn, które nawet boją spojrzeć na chłopaka, bo boją się że rodzice dadzą im szlaban do końca życia, a nie ukrywam jest parę takich dziewczyn u mnie w szkole( ). Czemu ja ciągle myślę o szkole?( ) Są wakacje, a ja jestem na imprezie więc powinnam się zabawić a nie myśleć o niej( ). Scott jeden z członków grupy przyniósł mi kubeczek jak się domyślam był on z wódką ( ) . Wzięłam łyka i pozwoliłam przepłynąć cieczy przez moje gardło i poczułam lekkie palenie ( ). Wypiłam prawie dwa kubki więc postanowiłam przewietrzyć się bo czułam jak alkohol zaczyna wchodzić mi do głowy( ). Kurtkę którą wzięłam z domu najwyraźniej gdzieś zostawiłam, bo nigdzie jej nie mogłam znaleźć, więc wyszłam na dwór w samej bluzce i spodenkach. Szłam przez uliczkę i zobaczyłam małą ławkę postanowiłam usiąść i chwile odpocząć. ( ) Usłyszałam za sobą pękającą gałąź i zanim zdążyłam się obrócić ktoś zasłonił mi ręką usta, abym nie krzyczała, podniósł mnie do góry i przerzucił sobie przez ramie, zaczęłam się szarpać i krzyczeć aby chłopak którego nie znałam ( ) postawił mnie na ziemie. ( ) Na co on tylko się zaśmiał. Naprawdę byłam przerażona z mojej twarzy spływały łzy ( ) i byłam pewna, że zginę bo nie mieszkam w zbyt bezpiecznej dzielnicy ( ) . Zaczęłam krzyczeć aby ktoś mi pomógł, nagle mój porywacz zaczął opadać na ziemię, nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, poczułam jak para silnych rąk łapie mnie w tali ( ). Świetnie! Pomyślałam. Jednego wieczoru zostanę porwana dwa razy i zaczęłam płakać. Poczułam jak ktoś stawia mnie na ziemi i obraca twarzą w swoją stronę, a chłopak który trzymał mnie parę minut wcześniej leżał teraz na ziemi i jak sądzę za niedługo powinien się obudzić, bo tylko zemdlał. ( ) Zobaczyłam karmelowe tęczówki |align=center|width=300}}( ) w których można od razu się zakochać. Był to Justin ten sam Justin ( ) którego poznałam dzisiejszego dnia. -Nic ci nie jest? Nic ci nie zrobił? ( ) Wszystko dobrze?- pytał Na co ja po prostu się do niego przytuliłam a on objął mnie w tali. |align=center|width=300}} -Tak wszystko dobrze, dziękuje-powiedziałam i wtuliłam się w jego klatkę piersiową. To dziwne znałam go parę godzin a czułam się przy nim tak bezpiecznie. Poczułam jak unoszę się nad ziemie . Justin podniósł mnie i niósł na swoich rękach jak się domyśliłam do domu. Oparłam głowę o jego klatkę piersiową słysząc tym samym bicie jego serca. Patrzyłam na jego twarz miała takie idealne rysy. -Podziwiasz widoki, skarbie? - zapytał Upsss! Przyłapana! Jak on mógł zauważyć że na niego zerkam wydawał się być skupiony na drodze przed sobą. -Jaaaa.... Ughmm... Nie po prostu spojrzałam. A ty nie jesteś zbyt pewny siebie?-zapytałam ( -Dobrze, dobrze nie musisz się tłumaczyć i tak wiem że to „spojrzenie” trwa od chwili gdy wziąłem cię na ręce. I nie nie jestem pewny siebie , stwierdzam fakty skarbie.-Spojrzał w moją stronę i uśmiechną się cwaniacko. ( ) Poczułam jak moje policzki znowu nabierają czerwieni. ( -A więc jesteśmy sąsiadami?-zapytał ( -Ugh… Chyba tak.-uśmiechnęłam się do niego -Twoi rodzice są w domu?-zapytał -Nie nie ma ich wrócą w przyszłym tygodniu prawdopodobnie w przyszłą niedziele, mieli coś ważnego do załatwienia. Najpierw wyjeżdżają za miasto a potem gdzieś lecą.- Odpowiedziałam >tu jest pies z never ending story> To trochę dziwne, że tak od razu mu o tym powiedziałam. Przecież znam go od niedawna, poza tym jest moim sąsiadem, więc gdyby jednak przyszedł do mnie w jakieś sprawie i tak dowiedział by się że rodziców nie ma. ( ) -I przez cały tydzień jesteś sama w domu?- zapytał -Niestety tak, chyba zanudzę się na śmierć.-powiedziałam ( ) -No cóż chyba będę musiał wpadać, aby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.-uśmiechnął się tak że mogłam zobaczyć wszystkie jego białe zęby a przy tym poruszał sugestywnie brwiami . Wybuchłam śmiechem, przez jego zachowanie. ( ) -Czy ty coś sugerujesz, Justin?-zapytałam -Nie skąd Kathy, ja nigdy bym nic nie sugerował.-Na jego ustach znowu pojawił się ten sam uśmiech co parę chwil temu, na co zachichotałam. ( -Jesteśmy na miejscu-powiedział. Obróciłam głowę by zobaczyć swój dom, postawił mnie na ziemi włożył rękę do mojej kieszeni w poszukiwaniu czegoś, klucze od mojego domu i znowu wziął mnie na ręce. -Cooo...Co ty robisz?-Zapytałam a on zaczął otwierać drzwi ze mną na rękach, wyciągną klucz i otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka i jednym kopnięciem zamkną je za sobą ( ). -Mam zamiar zanieść cię do twojego łóżka, tylko musisz mnie poinstruować gdzie to dokładnie jest .-powiedział i uśmiechną się. Wskazałam ręką na schody. Weszliśmy na schody, a raczej to on wszedł ze mną na rękach, wskazałam drugie drzwi po lewej stronie po czym wszedł do pokoju i położył mnie na łóżku. ___________________________________________________________________ A więc jest i pierwszy rozdział :) Życzę wam miłego czytania, mam nadzieje że każdy zostawi tu po sobie jakiś ślad. :) Jeśli nie będzie zainteresowań tym ff , po prostu nie będę pisać Jeśli coś jest nie tak, to piszcie. :) Rozdział II '''Kathe POV -A więc kiedy twoi rodzice pojechali?-zapytał -Jakieś 3, 4 godziny temu. A czemu pytasz? -Po prostu jestem ciekawy-powiedział i mrugną okiem -Chcesz coś do picia?-zapytałam -Yymm... Po proszę sok jeśli masz-uśmiechną się odpowiadając na moje pytanie -Tak jasne... zaraz wracam -uśmiecham się i zniknęłam za drzwiami. Zeszłam po schodach i zauważyłam białą teczką która leżała na stole w jadalni, podeszłam by zobaczyć co to. Otworzyłam teczkę i zobaczyłam papiery moich rodziców, o mój Boże przecież oni pojechali właśnie aby załatwić wszystko związane z tymi papierami, mogą wrócić po nie w każdej chwili a ich córka siedzi z chłopakiem w ich domu w ubraniach w których właśnie wróciła z imprezy. Mniejsza z imprezą została bym zabita na miejscu jeśli dowiedzieli by się że w ich domu jest chłopak. temu Zaczęli by swoją gadkę że myśleli że mogą mi zaufać i że prosili abym niewpuszczana nikogo do domu na czas kiedy nie wrócą. Rodzice są dość surowi i nie pozwalają mi spotykać się z chłopakami. Ale czym bardziej rodzice się starają aby ich dziecko było grzeczne tym gorzej im to nie wychodzi I tak jakbym to przewidziała usłyszałam podjeżdżający samochód podbiegłam do okna i zobaczyłam samochód moich rodziców . Czy to są kurwa jakieś żarty?-pomyślałam Do tej pory nie wrócili a gdy ja o nich pomyślałam, nagle się zjawiają . Pobiegłam do pokoju tak szybko jak tylko mogłam. -Moi rodzice wrócili, zapomnieli teczki z papierami.-powiedziałam zanim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać. Podbiegłam do szafy i zaczęłam ściągać spodenki i bluzkę. ) Usłyszałam za sobą lekki chichot. -Justin obróć się, proszę.-powiedziałam -Okay...-powiedział Zaczęłam ubierać na siebie piżamę, obróciłam się by zobaczyć Justina, który wcale się nie obrócił, lecz przyglądał się dokładniej. (...) -Miałeś się obrócić-powiedziałam -Idź do łazienki i nie wychodź stamtąd dopóki ci nie powiem siedź tam i nie hałasuj, proszę.-(powiedziałam po czym szybko wepchnęłam go do łazienki, na co on tylko powiedział. -Niezłe cycki i dupa - i zaczął się śmiać(Haha, nie śmieszne) , Przewróciłam oczami i zamknęłam drzwi od łazienki, zgasiłam światło i wbiegłam pod kołdrę. Usłyszałam kroki zbliżające się po schodach . Drzwi od mojego pokoju otworzyły się ukazując w nich moją mamę z białą teczką w ręku. -Kochanie, wróciliśmy bo tata zapomniał papierów, wrócimy w przyszłym tygodniu w niedziele rano, bo jak wiesz później lecimy do Los Angeles , w lodówce masz jedzenie sadzę z , że powinno ci wystarczyć ale w razie gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, w kuchni pod koszyczkiem masz 300 zł Do zobaczenia Kochanie będę dzwonić, a i pamiętaj żadnym chłopaków i bądź rozsądna Kathe. Odpowiedziałam jej tylko -Dobrze Mamo, poradzę sobie ..-po czym ona zamknęła drzwi zbiegła po schodach wyszła z domu, wsiadła do samochodu i odjechała razem z tatą . -Justin możesz wyjść.-krzyknęłam. Na co drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się a z niej wyszedł zadowolony Justin z ogromnym uśmiechem. -Z czego się tak cieszysz? - zapytałam -A co może być lepszego niż seksowna sąsiadka sama w domu przez tydzień, i jeszcze na dodatek nie może spotykać się z żadnym chłopakiem hmmm ? A wiesz ja lubię łamać zasady , .- poruszał sugestywnie brwiami( ) nadal się uśmiechając. A ja zaczerwieniłam się. Czy on właśnie powiedział że jestem „seksowna”? -Tak skarbie, jesteś cholernie seksowna -powiedział to a w jego oczach można było zobaczyć pożądanie ( .. Skąd on mógł wiedzieć o czym myślę ? Jebany Jasnowidz To na pewno wróżbita Maciej. Wróżbita Maciej z Bełchatowa. Ale przez jego słowa byłam pewna że wyglądam teraz jak burak. Przygryzłam swoją dolną wargę. -Nie rób tak ! - Rozkazał, a ja naprawdę nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. -Jak?-zapytałam -Nie przygryzaj wargi, jeśli nie chcesz abym pieprzył cię tu i teraz do utraty przytomności , a potem wziąłbym twoje ciało, poćwiartował je i spalił w piecu. Następnie prochy rozsypał bym w dole w ogródku, głębokim na tyle, by policja nigdy nie znalazła dowodów. - Na jego usta wdarł się wilki uśmiech Trynkiewicza. Zwróciłam uwagę na jego usta, wyglądały naprawdę soczyście i jestem strasznie ciekawa jak smakują . Musiał zauważyć że ciągle patrze na jego usta, bo podszedł do mnie usiadł na łóżku i złączył swoje usta z moimi . Byłam zaskoczona, ale było to niesamowite, nigdy nie czułam nic podobnego, mój brzuch zaczęło wypełniać dziwne uczucie( ) na sam jego dotyk .. Zarzuciłam ręce na jego szyje i zaczęłam poruszać ustami tak aby dopasować się do jego. Językiem przejechał po mojej dolnej wardze, prosząc tym o dostęp do mojego . Otworzyłam usta a jego język wtargnął do środka, do mojej buzi walcząc z moim językiem o dominacje. Zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na mojej szyj, lizać i przygryzając niektóre miejsca znalazł w ten sposób mój słaby punkt ( , jęknęłam na co z jego ust wydobył się mały chichot ( ). Czy on właśnie zrobił mi malinkę?-pomyślałam. Zjechał rękoma wzdłuż mojej tali podniósł moją bluzkę, zdjął ją i rzucił gdzieś koło łóżka następnie popychając mnie na nie ( ). Leżał na mnie więc chwyciłam jego koszulkę podniósł ręce a ja zsunęłam ją mu przez głowę rzucając ją gdzieś przed łóżko, przygryzłam wargę gdy zobaczyłam jego umięśnioną klatkę z tatuażami. -Kochanie, co ci mówiłem?-zapytał Przygryzłam wargę jeszcze raz ciekawa jego reakcji. -Jesteś tego pewna?- wyszeptał mi do ucha Słysząc jego słowa wcale, nie celowo przygryzłam trzeci raz wargę, na co on tylko jęknął. -Kurwa ! Jesteś tak cholernie seksowna!- powiedział po czym złączył nasze usta po raz drugi. Poruszałam ustami równo z jego i pociągnęłam lekko za końcówki jego włosów, co sprawiło że jękną prosto w moje usta. Zaczęłam chichotać bo właśnie to chciałam osiągnąć. -Kathy tak bardzo cię pragnę !- powiedział to tak cicho, jakby nikt miał tego nie usłyszeć oprócz naszej dwójki ( ). Pocałował mnie jeszcze raz po czym opadł koło mnie. |align=center|width=300}} -Musiałem przerwać, bo potem mógł bym się nie opanować, tak na mnie działasz .-powiedział na co skinęłam głową ( ). Obwinął swoją rękę wokół mojej taki , przyciągając mnie do niego tak że leżałam wtulona w jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Drugą ręką zsunął dresy z moich nóg, na co spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. -Spokojnie skarbie ja nie będę spał w spodniach, więc dla równi ty też nie będziesz .- mrugnął do mnie i ściągnął swoje spodnie. Przyciągnął mnie znowu do swojej klatki tak że dokładnie słyszałam uderzenia jego serca. Leżałam koło niego, a raczej na nim w samym staniku i majtkach a on leżał w samych bokserkach. Ktoś kto nie był w temacie mógłby pomyśleć że uprawialiśmy seks. Przycisnęłam się bardziej do niego, zamknęłam oczy i zasnęłam. Justin POV' Promienie słoneczne wpadały przez okno prosto na moją twarz, budząc mnie tym samym ze snu . . Moja ręka była owinięta mocno wokół małej talib Kathy która spała mocno wtulona w moją klatkę piersiową. Jest tak cholernie seksowna, nawet jak śpij, a sam fakt że leży w samym majtkach i staniku koło chłopaka którego poznała wczoraj, oznacza że chyba mi ufa. Naprawdę jest piękna Nie sądziłem że spotkam kogoś takiego jak ona już na pierwszej imprezie tutaj i na dodatek gdyby mi ktoś powiedział jeszcze że spędzę przy niej noc, wyśmiał bym go, a jednak to się stało. Jak wepchałeś się jej do łóżka to co się dziwisz? Poruszyła się co oznaczało że zaczyna się budzić. -Dzień Dobry, skarbie.-powiedziałem na co ona otworzyła oczy, spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. -Dzień Dobry-odpowiedziałem i chyba ból głowy przypomniał jej o alkoholu który wczoraj wypiła, co można było wnioskować po jej minie gdy podniosła głowę -Chcesz pić?-zapytałem -Poproszę, jakiś sok powinien być w szafce nad lodówką i przepraszam, bo to ja powinnam… -Ciiii... nie masz za co przepraszać.-przerwałem jej i wyszedłem z pokoju w kierunku kuchni . Będąc już w niej na suszarce zauważyłem dwie szklanki, chwyciłem je i otworzyłem szafkę o której mówiła mi Kathy. Wziąłem sok pomarańczowy>mem dobre pomarańczowe<, gdy miałem już wychodzić z kuchni, na stoliku zobaczyłem jakieś pudełeczko z tabletkami , chwyciłem je by zobaczyć że są one na ból głowy, więc pomyślałem że mogą się przydać. Wziąłem je razem z rzeczami które miałem wcześniej w ręku i ruszyłem w kierunku szchodów. Będąc już w jej pokoju nalałem sok do szklanek, jedną podałem jej a jedną wziąłem dla siebie, napiłem się 3-4 łyki, a dokładniej rzecz biorąc upiłem 142 ml i odstawiłem szklankę na szafkę nocną. Odsunąłem kołdrę i wsunąłem się do łóżka obok Kathy. Położyła pustą już szklankę na stoliku i wróciła na swoje miejsce, objąłem ją w tali i przyciągnąłem ją bardziej do mojej klatki schodowej. Nasze ciepłe ciała stykały się ze sobą. Oparła podbródek o moją klatkę piersiową a jej niebieskie jak ocean oczy patrzyły prosto w moje. Potarłem lekko kciukiem jej policzek i pocałowałem w czoło na co ona uśmiechnęła się i położyła na mojej klatce głowę wsłuchując się w bicie mojego serca , z pewnością rytm był trochę szybszy niż zawsze , no ale który chłopak zachowywał by się normalnie przy takiej dziewczynie ? (Teraz wiem po co uczymy się interpunkcji w szkole. Żeby nie pisać tak, jak autorka. ) Ale ona nie musi wiedzieć, że moje serce przy niej zaczyna szybciej bić W pokoju rozbrzmiał dźwięk melodii mojego telefonu, chwyciłem spodnie, które leżały na podłodze, wyciągnąłem telefon, a na ekranie widniał jakiś nieznany mi numer . Przesunąłem palcem po wyświetlaczu i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha. -Halo-powiedziałem – W pani domu jest bomba i chuj! - Cześć Justin tu Ryan, , dzisiaj jest niedziela więc pomyślałem że może chcesz się dzisiaj spotkać z nami na , twoja seksowna sąsiadka też będzie.-Po tych słowach uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie, bo nie ma zielonego pojęcia że ona właśnie teraz leży koło mnie. -Tylko muszę jeszcze do niej zadzwonić, myślę że się zgodzi. To jak zgadzasz się stary?-dokończył -Okay tylko gdzie i kiedy?-zapytałem -W domu Matta o 17 -Dobra, to do zobaczenie. -powiedziałem i rozłączyłem się nie dając mu nawet czasu na odpowiedź. Teraz w pokoju rozbrzmiał telefon Kathy. Ja już domyśliłem się kto może teraz do niej dzwonić. Wyciągała się przede mną aby chwycić telefon i spojrzeć na ekran, trochę się zdziwiła i odebrała połączenie przykładając telefon do ucha. -Co jest Ryan?-zapytała. Chwyciłem ją w tali, bo nie mogłem patrzeć na nią taką rozciągniętą bez żadnych męskich odczuć. Podniosłem ją i usadziłem ją sobie na kolanach, na co ona się uśmiechnęła. -No Dobra, gdzie i o której?-zapytała Ryana. Usłyszawszy odpowiedź jej rozmówcy, pożegnała się i rozłączyła, położyła telefon na szafce i spojrzała na mnie. -Idziesz dzisiaj do Matta?-zapytała -Tak,kochanie, to on dzwonił do mnie chwile temu.-odpowiedziałem, a ona zaczerwieniła się na słowo którym ją nazwałem i schowała swoje policzki w dłoniach. -Kochanie nie chowaj się, bo z rumieńcami naprawdę ci do twarzy.-powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją w policzek. -Pojedziesz razem ze mną do Matta?-zapytałem -A chcesz żebym jechała razem z tobą?- Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i dodała słodkie mrugnięcia. Ona naprawdę nie jest jak te wszystkie inne suki które wcześniej znałem. Może i znam ją zaledwie jeden dzień, ale naprawdę ją polubiłem . -Tak chcę, to jak jedziesz ze mną?- zapytałem po raz drugi a ona się uśmiechnęła, pokiwała głową popychając mnie na łóżko i zaczęła łaskotać. -Skarbie, ja nie mam łaskotek-zaśmiałem się- Ale ty je z pewnością masz. Przewróciłem ją tak, że to ona teraz leżała pod spodem, a ja uniosłem się nad nią i zacząłem ją łaskotać zaczęła się śmiać i rzucać po całym łóżku , próbując się wydostać, ale gdy zauważyła że nie wydostanie się zaczęła prosić abym przestał ją łaskotać. -Prz...Prze...Przestań Pro... Proszę Ju... Just... Justin.-Mówiła pomiędzy przerwami od śmiechu -Ale to ty zaczęłaś.-powiedziałem po czym znowu zacząłem ją łaskotać -Przee...Przepraszam już nie...nie bę... nie będę. -Mówiła -Dobrze,przestane ale nie ma nic za darmo.Chce buziaka.-powiedziałem, a ona się uśmiechnęła. |width=300|align=center}} Uniosłem się na rękach i połączyłem nasze usta razem .Przewróciła nas tak że to ona teraz znajdowała się na górze. Zaczęła poruszać się na moim kroczu tak że obudziła moją dolną część ciała . -Kathy, przestań jeśli nie chcesz abym wziął cię tu i teraz i pieprzył do upadłego .-uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała mnie w szyje i zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół całując i liżąc każdy centymetr mojej szyji w pewnym momencie jęknąłem bo znalazła mój słaby punkt a ona zachichotała w moją szyje, zaczęła gryźć, ssać i lizać moją szyje w moim słabym punkcie przez co znowu jęknąłem przygryzła jeszcze raz kawałek mojej szyji liząc i ssąc ją kiedy odsunęła się od niej, uśmiechnięta najwyraźniej z czegoś zadowolona . Czy ona właśnie zrobiła mi malinkę? Spojrzałem na jej usta na których ciągle był ten sam zadowolony uśmiech, złączyłem jej usta z moimi a ona zarzuciła ręce na moją szyje włożyłem język do jej buzi sprawdzając przy tym każdy jej centymetr od środka. Przygryzłem jej dolną wargę na co jęknęła. -Muszę iść niedługo do domu, Kathy-powiedziałem na co trochę posmutniała -Ale widzimy się o 16:45 przecież jedziesz razem ze mną do Matta.-dokończyłem na co ona się uśmiechnęła i złożyła jeszcze jeden mały pocałunek na moich ustach. -Chłopaki będę gadać.-powiedziała, -Skarbie spokojnie przypominam ci że jesteśmy sąsiadami, więc po prostu powiem że zabrałem cię po drodze, nie musisz się martwić.-uśmiechnąłem się a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. _____________________________________________________________ To opowiadanie jakoś nie ma zbyt dużo waszych komentarzy. :( Macie 2 rozdział, potem będzie działo się więcej, ale jeśli nie będzie zbyt dużego zainteresowania po prostu odpuszczę sobie z tym opowiadaniem. Rozdział III Kathe POV' Po tym jak Justin wyszedł do swojego domu, posprzątałam jeszcze trochę i zaczęłam przygotowywać się do wyjścia. Umyłam ciało brzoskwiniowym żelem pod prysznic , wytarłam ciało włożyłam na siebie bieliznę a na nią beżową spódniczkę, białą bokserkę i beżowe baleriny. Wyprostowałam włosy i zrobiłam makijaż, zeszłam po schodach, założyłam kurtkę, którą przyniosła mi Nicol. To ta sama kurtka którą zostawiłam u Matta w domu podczas imprezy. Była 17:43 , więc wyszłam z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Włożyłam go do kieszeni razem z telefonem i czekałam aż Justin wyjdzie z domu. Minęło jakieś 8 minut , , a on nadal nie ruszył się z domu, więc postanowiłam iść tam sama. Jakieś 15 minut później byłam już na miejscu , zdziwiło mnie to że przed domem Matta stał samochód Justina, no bo chyba nikt z chłopaków nie ma akurat takiego samego samochodu co on ). Podeszłam do drzwi i zapukałam, chwile później w drzwiach pokazał się Matt przywitał się i otworzył szerzej drzwi abym weszła do środka. Na kanapie siedzieli Ryan, Scott, Danny, i jego dziewczyna chyba Lily, Nicol i Luke . Justina tam nie było, więc to chyba nie jego auto stoi przed domem. -Cześć wszystkim.-powiedziałam zdejmując kurtkę i wieszając ją na wieszaku, w tym czasie Matt poszedł do kuchni przyniósł kieliszki i dwie butelki wódki postawił je na stole i usiadł koło Nicole. -Zaraz przyjdę, poczekajcie na mnie.-powiedziałam -Dobra, ale pośpiesz się Kathe. -powiedział Luke Weszłam na schody i podążałam do łazienki na górze, weszłam do niej i zakluczyłam ją. Dwie minuty później wyszłam z łazienki, i rozejrzałam się. Przyglądałam się dwóm postacią . przyklejonym do siebie namiętnie się całującym, moje oczy rozszerzyły się bardziej gdy zorientowałam się że był to Justin z jakąś Kobietą . Drzwi od łazienki niebyły jeszcze w pełni zamknięte więc postanowiłam nimi trzasnąć. -Co do Kurwy?- zapytał Justin podnosząc wzrok, kiedy zorientował się że to ja właśnie tam stoję, lekko odepchnął dziewczynę od siebie. -Spokojnie to pewnie kolejna dziwka chłopaków.-powiedziała dziewczyna która właśnie obściskiwała się z chłopakiem i pewnie również uprawiała z nim seks, a to mnie nazywa dziwką? Ooo Nie ! -Ohhh... przepraszam nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać, a dla twojej wiadomości nie jestem żadną dziwką, w porównaniu do...-objechałam ją wzrokiem w górę i w dół - W porównaniu do ciebie. Jestem przyjaciółką chłopaków, a nie żadną dziwką, ale ty najwidoczniej jesteś tu właśnie aby ich zaspokoić. Więc jedyną dziwką w tym domu, jesteś ty ! -dokończyłam, cały czas na nią patrząc. Musiała się ostro wkurzyć, bo w jej oczach było widać ogromną złość , odsunęła się całkiem od Justina i podążała w kierunku schodów . Wyprzedziłam ją, zeszłam po schodach, podeszłam do kanapy na której wszyscy siedzieli i usiadłam. Obróciłam się a dziewczyna nadal schodziła po schodach, robiła to w tępię żółwia , to pewnie przez te wysokie szpilki które ma na nogach , za nią szedł Justin - I jak było Bieber?-zapytał Danny Spojrzałam na Justina pełnym złości wzrokiem, a kiedy on spojrzał na mnie obróciłam się. Faceci są naprawdę jacyś nie normalni. Mam prawo być na niego zła bo po pierwsze parę godzin temu był dla mnie taki miły pewnie chciał dostać się do moich majtek , a że mu się nie udało prosto ode mnie pojechał do niej . A po drugie obiecał zabrać mnie do chłopaków, a tak naprawdę wolał zostawić mnie dla jakiejś dziwki. -Ymmm... Okay.-odpowiedział drapiąc się po karku -Tsaa... Powiedź po prostu idioto że wam przeszkodziłam.- mruknęłam do siebie pod nosem. -Coś mówiłaś Kathe? - zapytała Nicol -Nie, nic.- Ale Justin widocznie musiał usłyszeć moje wcześniejsze słowa, bo cały czas patrzył się na mnie w lekkim szoku. Spojrzałam na kieliszek przed sobą, był napełniony wódką , więc go chwyciłam i wylałam alkohol prosto do mojego gardła . . Wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli . - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam zamiar się zabawić, a nie dopytywać się jak Bieber bawił się z swoją dziewczyną.-powiedziałam -Racja. -powiedział Matt i chwycił za kieliszek, reszta powtórzyła jego ruch. Bieber zamkną drzwi za swoja 'dziewczyną' i podszedł do nas złapał kieliszek i również go przechylił. Usiadł na fotelu niedaleko mnie, i co jakiś czas na mnie spoglądał. Na stole przybywały butelki. Stały tam już jakieś 3 puste butelki po wódce i jakieś 10 butelek po piwie (Po 3 setkach i 10 piwach bezalkoholowych.}} , więc musieliśmy spać w domu u Matta. Może i miał duży dom, ale na pewno nie wystarczy sypialni dla wszystkich. -Mam 4 sypialnie + 2 kanapy tutaj więc k0toś musi spać z kimś (Ktoś się tego spodziewał?). Ja śpię z Nicoll, Danny z Lily a Kathe zzzz… Justinem? A reszta sama. -Czemu muszę z nim? - odezwałam się - Jak wolisz Kathe. Jeśli chcesz możesz spać z Lukiem, ale wiesz nigdy nie wiadomo co chodzi po jego głowie i reszty.- powiedział Matt -A skąd możesz wiedzieć co chodzi po głowie Justina?- zapytałam -Kathe, wiesz przecież że nie musisz się bać, 2 dni temu ci nic nie zrobiłem, to teraz też ci nie zrobię.- powiedział Justin, a wszystkie szczęki opadły na dół. - Skoro muszę, ale ręce przy sobie Bieber. - powiedziałam - Jak zawsze. - powiedział i mrugnął w moją stronę, a wszyscy nam się przyglądali. - Na co patrzycie, do łóżek.- powiedziałam i weszłam po schodach na górę, za mną szedł Justin a za nim Danny z Lily, Matt z Nicol i Ryan. Scott z Lukiem muszą spać na kanapach w salonie. Stanęłam na korytarzu , nie wiedząc gdzie dalej iść. Justin złapał mnie za rękę i ciągnął w stronę jakiegoś pokoju. To dziwne był tu dwa razy, a wie lepiej gdzie ma iść niż ja . Teraz pewnie zaciągnie mnie do tego pokoju w którym bawił się z tamtą dziewczyną. - Idziesz do tego samego pokoju w którym byłeś z tamtą dziewczyną? -zapytałam -Wiedziałem że nie zbyt będziesz chciała tam iść, więc idziemy do pokoju obok. A ten pokój weźmie Ryan. -odpowiedział Weszliśmy do dużego pokoju z wielkim łóżkiem, był piękny, i na pewno większy od mojego . -Idę wziąć prysznic.-powiedziałam odwracając się w kierunku Justina -A może zróbmy to razem, oszczędzimy wodę.-powiedział - W twoich stan Bieber.-powiedziałam i poszłam do łazienki Łazienka również była duża. Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz, żeby Justin nie mógł w razie czego wejść. Odkręciłam wodę i zaczęłam zdejmować ubrania. Sprawdziłam jeszcze wodę i weszłam pod prysznic. Woda spływała po moim ciele relaksując mnie przy tym, chwyciłam jakiś żel }} i umyłam się w nim. Wyszłam z pod prysznica, wytarłam ciało ręcznikiem i dopiero teraz zorientowałam się że przecież nie mam żadnej piżamy . Kurwa i co ja teraz zrobię? Założyłam bieliznę i owinęłam się ręcznikiem, otworzyłam po cichu drzwi łazienki, sprawdzając przy tym czy Justin jest w pokoju. Weszłam do pokoju, bo na szczęście musiał chyba zejść na dół, podeszłam do szafy w poszukiwaniu jakich kol wiek ubrań, ale nic nie było. Nagle poczułam jak para rąk zaciska się na mojej tali, i po tatuażach mogłam od razu stwierdzić że był to Justin. -Nie powinnaś chodzić po pokoju w ręczniku, wiesz skarbie to na mnie działa. - wyszeptał mi do ucha, a po moim ciele przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz. Obróciłam się twarzą w jego stronę, i spojrzałam na jego koszulkę. Przecież może spać bez niej, a mi się ona przyda. -Podnieś ręce do góry.-powiedziałam -Po co? - zapytał z dziwną miną -No podnieś.-powiedziałam na co on grzecznie podniósł ręce, zdjęłam z jego koszulkę i uciekłam bez słowa do łazienki. Weszłam do niej zrzuciłam ręcznik i założyłam na siebie jego koszulkę. Była trochę za długa i za duża, ale jako piżama była w sam raz. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam opartego Justina w drzwiach. Zapomniałam zamknąć za sobą drzwi, a przecież zabrałam mu koszulkę, więc mogłam się domyśleć że pójdzie za mną zobaczyć co z nią zrobię. Ale nie pomyślałam. - Takie widoki to ja mogę oglądać.-powiedział i poruszył brwiami -Justinn... przestań.- powiedziałam lekko się czerwieniąc - Ale wiesz co Kathe? - powiedział to i podszedł bliżej tak że stał teraz przy mnie -Co? - zapytałam -Cholernie seksownie wyglądasz w moich ciuchach. - powiedział to prosto w moją szyje, po czym ją pocałował Moje ciało przejęła fala przyjemnych dreszczy . Niech mi ktoś to wytłumaczy dlaczego tylko przy nim mam te cholerne dreszcze, i dziwne skręty w brzuchu? Wyszłam z łazienki, zgaszając za sobą światło i zostawiając go tam samego. Wyobraziłam sobie teraz jego minę więc lekko zachichotałam. Podeszłam do uszka i chciałam odsunąć kołdrę, ale poczułam te same ręce na mojej tali. - Z czego chichoczesz skarbie? Jeśli myślisz że zgaszenie jakiegoś cholernego światła mnie powstrzyma to się mylisz skarbie, i to bardzo .- powiedział to i odwrócił mnie twarzą w swoją stronę i zaczął całować mnie z wielką pasją w usta . Owinęłam swoje ręce wokół jego szyj i odpowiedziałam na jego pocałunek . ____________________________________________________ I jest trzeci rozdział. Dziękuje za wszystkie wyświetlenia. :D